La Verdad de una Promesa
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: En una vieja habitaciòn del Hostal Hina, una vieja muñeca olvidada, seguìa esperando por alguien. Un dìa por accidente, dos personas llegan a ella. Ahora, un misterio que habìa permanecido oculto por años, les sera revelado...
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Love Hina.

**La Verdad**** de una Promesa.**

Hostal Hinata.

Ema Maeda estaba ayudando con la limpieza en el dormitorio de Keitaro.

—¿Dónde pongo esto Shinobu-Senpai?

Ema tenía una de las antiguas cajas de revistas de Keitaro, al no saber que hacer se lo preguntó a su Senpai, la ya adolescente Shinobu Maehara. Quien estaba ya en segundo año en la Universidad de Toudai.

—Te dije que yo me haría cargo sola, tu ve a estudiar que mañana tienes examen —reprendió Shinobu a la precoz estudiante.

—Pero estas sola, quien más te ayudará a hacer la limpieza de primavera.

Shinobu suspiró.

—Kaola te me volviste a escapar… cuando regreses ya veras —se dijo para si misma Shinobu—. No te preocupes Emma, mejor ve a estudiar o acabaras como Keitaro, reprobando tus exámenes de ingreso una vez tras otras.

Shinobu rió al recordar a su antiguo amor, Ema se lo tomó muy en serio.

—¡NOOOO!

Ema tiro la caja al aire y salió corriendo, Shinobu apenas logró atrapar todas las revistas en plena caída libre.

—Ay no.

Shinobu puso todas las revistas en la caja y salió a ver a Ema, esta estaba como alma en pena, leyendo entre libros, mientras escribía en un cuaderno de notas.

—No voy a acabar… No voy a acabar…

Se repetía como mantra la pobre Ema, mientras no lograba contestar las preguntas de todos los libros.

—¡Esta mal! No era así… me equivoque de nuevo. ¡Me van a reprobar!

—Ema —habló Shinobu en tono sutil. Ema dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a Shinobu—. Descansa un poco, no te compare con Keitaro para que vinieras a estudiar hasta que quedaras rendida.

—¿Ah no? —Shinobu negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quería que disfrutaras un poco más, eres muy joven. Además yo puedo arreglarme muy bien sola. Lo hice durante años.

Ema sonrió y abrazó a Shinobu quien aun cargaba la caja. Al abrazarla varias de las revista se cayeron al suelo, haciendo que tanto Shinobu como Ema se sonrojaran al mostrar el contenido real.

—¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

—¡¡¡Keitaro!!!

Mientras en Toudai, en el Departamento de Arqueología, para ser más exactos. Sarah, la hija "adoptiva" del anterior jefe del Departamento, regañaba a su "ayudante".

—¡Ronin entupido fíjate bien!

Sarah regaño a Keitaro, por quinta vez, al ver que este tiró una vasija al suelo.

—Lo siento, no se que me pasó. Es como si hubiera presentido algo malo… Además ya no soy un ronin, ahora soy el encargado del departamento. —dijo con mucho orgullo Keitaro.

—Solo porque mi papá quiso ser generoso contigo —Sarah le mostró la lengua a Keitaro—. Además no eres encargado, solo eres el ayudante.

—¿Ayudante? Lo dice la niña que entró a hurtadillas para colarse a verme.

—¡QUÉ DIJISTE!

—No, nada. Que regresaba a mi trabajo.

Nuevamente en el Hostal Hinata, las dos amigas se habían encargado muy "sutilmente" de las molestas e impúdicas revistas del anterior encargado. Shinobu había metido de vuelta las revistas en la caja.

—Yo creí que Naru-senpai ya se había desecho de toda la colección Hentai de Keitaro —dijo Shinobu algo sonrojada.

—Parece que no —respondió Ema también sonrojada.

—Será mejor esconder esto, porque si Naru o Motoko se llegan a enterar de que Keitaro aun guarda parte de sus revistas prohibidas se va a armar una…

Ema solo asintió apenada mientras ayudaba a Shinobu a recoger las revistas. Luego de guardarlas, las amarraron con una cuerda, para evitar que se abrieran.

—Nunca creí Senpai, que el joven Keitaro aun casado y conservara esto.

Shinobu pareció meditar antes de responder.

—No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, cuando Kaola era más pequeña le encantaba meter en problemas a Keitaro y supongo que para evitar eso, Keitaro cubrió algunas de sus antiguas revistas con otros forros.

Ema parecía satisfecha con la explicación de Shinobu, más aun Shinobu con la reacción de Ema. Shinobu había logrado salvarle la vida de nuevo, a su querido Senpai.

—Descuida Keitaro mantendré oculto tu secreto —se dijo para si misma Shinobu, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Pero y donde las esconderemos Senpai. ¿En la habitación de Keitaro?

Shinobu pareció meditar de nuevo.

—No creo que sea adecuado, si Naru-Senpai descubre sobrevivientes luego de su requisa minuciosa de hentai… Keitaro tendría muchos problemas.

Ema asintió, luego de pensar un pocó hablo esperanzadoramente.

—¿Y en la habitación de Moe-san? —Shinobu comenzó a recordar.

—No sería mala idea, después de todo nadie más ha visitado a Moe en años.

Shinobu y Ema se cargaron la caja y comenzaron a caminar entre los pasajes secretos del Hostal, hasta que llegaron a una puerta algo llena de polvo, sobre la cual había un papel colocado que decía Moe.

—Llegamos —exclamó feliz Shinobu de ya no tener que cargar esa carga peligrosa.

Ema abrió la puerta y ambas entraron, la muñeca seguía en su acostumbrado lugar cubierta por una manta.

—Moe… verla así me da algo de miedo.

Dijo Shinobu luego de dejar la caja a los pies de la muñeca, Ema sin embargo estaba curioseando debajo de la manta.

—Es muy linda, es verdad que podía hablar y se movía sola —Shinobu asintió.

—Pero por alguna razón solo Keitaro, Otojime y Naru podían oírla… siempre me pregunte por que solo ellos la podían oír.

Shinobu se sentó sobre la caja de revistas mientras pensaba.

—Yo lo que quisiera saber es como se produjo la famosa promesa de Keitaro.

De pronto la muñeca movió la cabeza, haciendo que Ema se asustara y dejara caer la manta que la cubría.

—Yo les puedo explicar eso —exclamó la muñeca mirando fijamente a las dos chicas.

Tanto Shinobu como Ema se asustaron al verse mover a la que creían ya sin vida.

—Pe… pensé que ya no se podía mover.

—Yo también.

Moe movió la cabeza mirando a ambas chicas asustadizas. Cada que movía la cabeza, ese curioso sonido de engranajes se escuchaba, haciendo la habitación aun más tétrica.

—A ti te recuerdo —la muñeca levantó el brazo y señalo a Shinobu—. Hola Shinobu.

Shinobu sonrió.

— Pero a ella no la recuerdo —Moe miraba fijamente a Ema—. ¿Es la hija de Keitaro y Naru acaso?

Shinobu se cayó al escuchar esto, Ema solo sonrió.

—Me llamo Ema, Ema Maeda. Mucho gusto Moe-chan.

La muñeca movió su cabeza y le sonrió a Ema.

—No es hija de Keitaro, tan solo esta viviendo con nosotras hasta que apruebe sus exámenes para entrar a Toudai —Ema asintió—. Por cierto Moe, pensé que ya no podías moverte.

—¿Y cómo es que te podemos oír? Según me habían contado solo los que reprobaban los exámenes de ingreso te podían oír.

El rostro de Ema palideció.

—Entonces quiere decir que voy a reprobar y… y… ¡Jamás podré entrar a Toudai! —Shinobu trato de calmar a Ema.

—Cálmate Ema, aun eres muy joven y tienes mucho tiempo por delante, tranquila —Ema comenzó a respirar para tranquilizarse.

—Discúlpenme por haberlas asustado, no fue mi intención.

Moe le hizo una señal a con la mano a Ema para que tomara un pequeño banco a un lado y se sentara, Ema así lo hizo.

—Es solo que después de tanto tiempo de no recibir a nadie. Me emocioné.

Moe movió su cabeza mirando en dirección a la puerta y se quedo pensado.

—¿Por qué rechina cada vez que se mueve? ¿Le falta aceite? —le susurrí Ema a Shinobu.

—Ella es una muñeca de cuerda, según lo que supe para moverse usa engranajes como los de un reloj, solo que más grandes. Es por eso que siempre rechina cuando se mueve.

Le respondió también con un susurro Shinobu, Moe dejo de ver la puerta y volteo a ver a sus visitantes. Luego les sonrió a ambas.

—Perdónenme, tengo muchos recuerdos de la última vez y aun mantengo la esperanza de que Keitaro me venga a visitar de vez en cuando.

—Keitaro esta ahora muy ocupado en la Universidad, es el encargado del área de arqueología junto a Sarah, pero le recordaré de que te venga a visitar.

Moe movió la cabeza y le sonrió a Shinobu en agradecimiento.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué te despertaste? ¿cómo es que podemos oírte? y las otras preguntas que ya no recuerdo pero dijiste que nos ibas a contestar…

A Shinobu le corrió una gota de sudor.

— Discúlpala, ella es así —Moe sonrió.

— Me recuerda a Keitaro —Shinobu sonrió al escuchar esto.

—Si, se parece bastante a él —Ema se molestó—. Lo decía como un cumplido, no tienes porque tomarlo así —Ema sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía.

Moe sonrió al ver como se llevaban ambas. Para ella, que no había recibido visitas en años, ver a dos personas comportarse tan amigablemente, era un regalo.

—Son muy unidas, verdad —Shinobu asintió.

—Desde que nos conocimos, Ema y yo hemos sido muy buenas amigas. Tanto que hasta le ayudo en sus exámenes para ingresar a la universidad.

Ema asintió feliz.

—Sin la ayuda de Shinobu-Senpai no se que hubiera sido de mi.

—No es para tanto, tu lo haces todo sola. Yo lo único que hago es guiarte cuando te quedas atorada en algo —Ema saltó a los brazos de Shinobu.

—¡Shinobu-Senpai! —Moe volvió a sonreír.

—Me recuerdan a Keitaro y a Naru la primera vez que vinieron a Hinata.

Este comentario desconcertó a ambas chicas.

—Oh, es verdad, que distraída soy, ya recordé lo que les iba a contar…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Love Hina.

**La Verdad**** de una Promesa.**

— Flash Back hacia el pasado —

Recuerdos de Moe-san.

—Keitaro ven por favor… —La abuela Hina llamaba a su nieto, quien jugaba detrás del Hostal—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El pequeño Keitaro jugaba en la caja de arena con Moe.

—Voy Abuela… ¿puedo llevar a Moe?

La muñeca movió la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—De acuerdo, tráela…

Keitaro abrazó a la muñeca y casi se cae con ella al levantarla. Moe solo miraba tranquilamente a Keitaro, mientras este luchaba con las limitaciones de su edad, para llevarla donde su abuela.

—Jajaja, prometo reparar tus piernas Moe-chan.

En determinado momento, Keitaro cayó sobre Moe, dañando sus piernas, pero Moe solo sonrió. Para evitar dañarla aun más, Keitaro se agachó y Moe se abrazó de su espalda.

—Sostente bien Moe-chan, vamos a jugar con Mutsumi-chan.

Keitaro corrió con Moe a cuestas en dirección a la habitación de su abuela, pero cuando llegó no se encontró con su compañera habitual de juegos, Mutsumi Otohime.

—Abuela Hina.

Keitaro se detuvo de golpe al ver una niña pequeña al lado de su abuela, esta era sin duda la pequeña Naru.

—Hola Keitaro, Moe, les presento a la pequeña Naru Narusegawa, ella se quedara con nosotros una temporada ya que padece de asma.

Keitaro sentó a Moe en el suelo y comenzó a observar a Naru con más detenimiento, sin embargo, tanta atención estaba empezando a incomodar a Naru, quien se escondió detrás de Moe.

—Cuídala mucho, ahora los dejo porque tengo que hablar con los padres de Naru, recuerda que más tarde llegara Mutsumi para jugar, en cuanto lo haga preséntala con Naru, quiero que sean buenos amigos.

Keitaro asintió, la abuela Hina se retiró al recibidor para hablar con los padres de Naru. Mientras Keitaro seguía observando a la recién llegada.

—Hola, me llamo Keitaro.

Keitaro extendió la mano para saludar a la pequeña Naru, pero esta se volvió a esconder detrás de Moe. La muñeca movió la cabeza haciendo su clásico rechinido, Naru se asusto y se cayó al suelo.

—No llores. Moe-chan no te quería asustar.

Moe le sonrió a Naru, esta también sonrió.

—Ves, así esta mejor.

De pronto se oyeron varios toquidos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Hola hola Keitaro, Moe.

Era Mutsumi quien no había llegado sola.

—Les presento a mi nuevo amigo Liddo-Kun.

Naru vio a la nueva chica que acaba de entrar, sin embargo se fijo aun más en el pequeño gatito de peluche amarillo que traía esta.

—Nya… nya… —dijo muy feliz Naru.

—Kei-kun, ¿quién es esta niña?

Keitaro se levantó y se acercó a Naru.

—Mutsumi esta es Naru, mi abuela dijo que debíamos cuidarla porque tiene asma.

Mutsumi no parecía comprender, Moe movió la cabeza hacia Mutsumi.

—Oh, entonces Naru esta muy enferma.

La muñeca bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Naru, Moe?

La muñeca parecía estar conversando con ambos niños, Naru por su parte estaba muy entretenida con el pequeño muñeco que trajo Mutsumi. Jugaba con el pequeño gato muy divertida.

—Comprendo, eres muy inteligente Moe-chan.

La muñeca cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Entonces vamos a hacer que Naru se sienta muy bien, Kei-kun.

—Sí… vamos…

Keitaro y Mutsumi cargaron a Naru, a Moe y a Liddo-kun y corrieron por todo el hostal hasta que llegaron al patio de juegos.

—Ma… ma… ma…

Naru estaba algo asustada, pero se calmo al ver la arena.

—Aquí estarás mejor Naru, Moe dijo que un cambio de ambiente te hará bien.

—Y que mejor cambio que de la habitación de abuela al patio de juegos.

Sino fuera porque Moe era una muñeca y no podía sudar, una gran gota de sudor hubiera corrido por su nuca tras este comentario.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora Kei-kun?

Keitaro miró a Moe, como si esperara alguna respuesta de la muñeca. Lo curioso, es que pareció recibir la tan anhelada respuesta.

—Si, cierto, juguemos.

Desde la ventana los observaban Haruka y la abuela Hina.

—Al parecer le va a hacer mucho bien el estar acompañada de Keitaro y de Mutsumi. Más que el cambio de ambiente.

La abuela Hina asintió.

—A veces lo que los niños más necesitan es solo jugar.

Durante el resto del tiempo que Naru pasó en Hostal, Keitaro, Moe y Mutsumi se dedicaron a hacerla feliz. Sin embargo, como es de imaginarse, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar alguna vez.

—Moe-chan, Naru se va y no volveremos a verla.

—No dejes que Naru se valla, Kai-kun.

—Ma… ma…

Los tres pequeños estaban llorando junto a Moe, Naru estaba con su Yukata, puesto que era la última vez que iba a ver a sus amigos.

—Que vamos a hacer Moe.

Dijo el pequeño Keitaro llorando, Moe movió la cabeza varias veces.

—Existe una forma de que se puedan volver a ver —habló la muñeca moviendo la boca, pero ninguno de los niños estaba sorprendido.

Moe movió la cabeza al tiempo que rechinaban sus engranes.

—¿Cómo?

—¿En verdad nos volveremos a ver?

—¿Nya?

La mirada de los tres niños pasó de tristeza a esperanza, las palabras de Moe les habían infundido nueva fuerza.

—Esto se lo oí al abuelo de Keitaro, Keisuke.

Los tres niños oían atentos hablar a la joven muñeca.

—Cuando dos personas que se quieren entran juntas a Toudai, vivirán felices para siempre.

Mutsumi y Naru se sonrojaron al oír esto, sin embargo Keitaro estaba muy confundido.

—Toudai.

Dijo soñadoramente Mutsumi, Naru se la quedo viendo intrigada.

—Toudai… ¿qué es Toudai?

Mientras Moe le explicaba a Keitaro sobre la Universidad de Toudai, Naru tenía su propia meta.

—To… tou… —Naru trataba de hacer un esfuerzo—…dai…

Naru ya lo estaba consiguiendo, cuando dos niños aparecieron en escena.

—Toudai…

—Keitaro ven a jugar.

—Si Keitaro, ven a jugar.

Hatani Masayuki y Shirai Masaaki, dos de los futuros amigos de Keitaro habían llegado a Hinata, Keitaro se asustó al oír la voz de sus amigos y rápidamente tomo a Moe en sus manos y corrió con ella al interior del Hostal.

—¿Kei-kun dónde vas?

Mutsumi tomó a Liddo-kun, mientras con la otra mano agarraba a Naru para perseguir juntas a Keitaro.

—Toudai… Toudai…

Mutsumi sonrió al escuchar que Naru podía pronunciar Toudai.

—Tu primera palabra Naru.

Los futuros compañeros de Keitaro esperaban en el patio de juegos de Hinata, mientras Keitaro corría a poner a salvo a Moe.

—Te prometo que cuando crezca te reparare las piernas y me convertiré en tu novio.

Fue lo último que escuchó Moe, antes de que Keitaro la cubriera con la manta.

O tal vez no.

—Kei-kun, aquí estabas.

Keitaro casi se muere de un infarto al escuchar llegar a alguien, sin embargo se alegro al ver que eran Mutsumi y Naru. Naru se acerco a Keitaro y le tomó las manos.

—Pasa algo Naru?

Naru sonrió.

—Toudai.

Keitaro se sorprendió mucho de oír hablar a Naru.

—Bien, es una promesa, Naru y Kei-kun crecerán y entraran juntos a Toudai.

Keitaro se sonrojo al oír esto y salió corriendo avergonzado, Naru se quedo muy confundida. Sin embargo no le quedo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que apareció la abuela Hina y Haruka.

—Aquí han estado niñas, despídete pronto Mutsumi, ya vinieron a recoger a Naru.

Haruka tomó a Naru en brazos, esta se despedía de Mutsumi abriendo y cerrando la mano.

—Adiós Naru…

Haruka y la abuela Hina se retiraron con Naru, Mutsumi pareció recordar algo.

—Es verdad, aun no nos hemos despedido de Kei-kun, Liddo-kun.

Mutsumi tomo a su Liddo-kun de la mano y salió corriendo, al único lugar donde encontraría seguramente a Keitaro, los escalones.

—Kei-kun.

Para cuando Mutsumi llegó, a Keitaro ya se le había pasado la vergüenza.

—¿Mutsumi-chan?

Mutsumi tomó a Keitaro de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo.

—¿Dónde vamos Mutsumi?

—No hay tiempo, sígueme.

Mutsumi sabía que quedaba muy poco tiempo, tanto Naru como ella se irían de Hinata en poco tiempo, sin embargo ella no se lo había querido decir a Keitaro por temor a que este no le perdonara por irse también.

—Listo.

Mutsumi y Keitaro se sentaron en la caja de arena, desde ahí observaban a Naru siendo fotografiada por sus padres, además de jugar por última vez en la arena.

—Te pasa algo Mutsumi.

Mutsumi solo sonreía y antes de darle un beso de despedida, le repitió lo mismo que Moe les dijo antes, la misma promesa que Keitaro y Naru habían hecho.

—Sabes, cuando dos personas enamoradas entran juntas a Toudai vivirían felices para siempre.

Mutsumi miró en dirección de Naru, quien estaba siendo molestada por los futuros amigos de Keitaro.

—Dentro de poco Naru se ira, pero tú y ella se volverán a ver por la promesa que se hicieron —Keitaro asintió—. Yo también me iré dentro de poco.

Keitaro se asustó de estas palabras, pero Mutsumi lo tranquilizó con un beso en la mejilla.

—No quiero perderlos, por eso decidí regalarle a Naru a mi Liddo-kun, así yo estaré con ella siempre —Mutsumi sonrió al ver a su muñeco—. Y a ti Kei-kun, quiero darte esto.

Mutsumi sonrió y miro fijamente a Keitaro, este se sonrojo.

—Cuando crezcamos, iremos juntos a Toudai —Keitaro se sonrojo—. Todos nosotros, tú, yo y Naru…

Naru se deshizo por fin de los dos molestos niños que la estaban molestando y aunque su Yukata ya estaba sucia, se lanzó a abrazar a sus amigos por última vez.

— Fin del Flash Back del pasado —

De regreso al Presente.

Shinobu y Ema estaban llorando de alegría.

—Esa fue la historia más tierna que he oído.

Shinobu se secó las lágrimas.

—Pero y por que es que se confundieron tanto.

Moe pareció meditar.

—Naru era muy pequeña, solo tenía dos años y medio, ella no recordaba nada de esos días —Shinobu y Ema asintieron—. Mutsumi tenía el deber de recordarle la promesa que hizo Keitaro con Naru, aunque al final, conociéndola como esa. Ella también se le olvido.

Shinobu y Ema volvieron a asentir.

—Pues Kei-kun… de plano se olvido y lo que recordaba, pues se le mezclo todo…

Shinobu y Ema asintieron penosamente.

—Así es Keitaro.

—Mi Senpai nunca cambiara —Shinobu pareció recordar algo—. No nos has respondido porque es que puedes moverte de nuevo y esta vez te podemos oír sin problemas.

—Si por que y por que es que podías ver todo lo que pasaba en el hostal.

Ema estaba algo asustada.

—Eso es fácil, se los diré, pero en la siguiente ocasión que me visiten.

Sonrió Moe, Shinobu pareció entender.

—Comprendo, te dejaremos descansar Moe, hasta la próxima.

Shinobu le colocó la manta a Moe y esta cerró los ojos, ambas chicas se retiraron.

— Recuerdos del Pasado de Moe —

Parte sueño y parte realidad

Keitaro, Naru y Mutsumi estaban jugando en la arena.

—Cuando crezcan irán todos a Toudai, así se encontraran de nuevo —la abuela Hina sonrió al recordar esto, Haruka estaba a su lado—. Es una linda promesa la que se hicieron Keitaro y Naru.

—Pero cree que la recordaran, aun son muy jóvenes.

La Abuela Hina solo miró al cielo.

—En el Hostal Hinata, las promesas se mantienen sin importar el tiempo que pase.

Hostal Hinata.

Donde termina la realidad y empiezan los sueños.

— Fin —


End file.
